I Don't Wanna Fall In Love
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj. Right face, wrong time, he's sweet, but I don't wanna fall in love


Leather clad and swinging, the mic held tight in his sculpted hands. Silver bangs hid those eyes from his sight, beautiful mako glows piercing through the darkened club. Reno stared at the young Remnant up on stage with his brothers, the proud frontman of Noir Nieva. Electropop and rock crashed in the background, his voice flowing smoothly over the vocals. Edgy, sexy. The voice he knew from their many encounters on the missions he'd been sent on to track the Remnants.

It was getting too far.

Kadaj watched Reno from below, the Turk effortless in his rapture. He did nothing to attract the boy's attention yet Kadaj could not bring himself to look away. Electricity cracked between their eyes when they met. Rocking into the mic did nothing to soothe the burning in his hips, the burning he ached to satiate with the redhead Turk eyeing him like a hungry wolf in the crowd of rebellious teenagers. How he wanted to just pull the cocky bastard off his feet and crush them together and scream so loud all of Gaia would hear their ecstasy.

Yet he could never allow this.

"I would like to tell you

I would like to say

That I knew that this would happen

That things would go this way

But I cannot decieve you

This was never planned

I know that you're the right guy

But do you think that I am the right man?"

Years as a Turk discerned deeper emotions. Pain buried deep in the boy's vocals. That one night had left such scars on the both of them. It was senseless fun. No emotion, no meaning. or at least, they hadn't thought so. Kadaj was the right man. He was very much the right man. They complimented each other, dangerous, wild, and free. Kadaj wanted him. Or was the Remnant's lyrical confessions something deeper?

"Right face, wrong time

He's sweet

But I don't wanna fall in love

Too late, so deep

Better run cause

I don't wanna fall in love

Can't sleep, can't eat

Can't think straight

I don't wanna..."

He couldn't sleep solid since that night. The night his innocence was stolen. Seeped away into Reno's groping, skillful hands. Stroking, carressing, making him howl and scream in ways he never knew were possible. It was meaningless, he told himself. Pleasure to pass the time. When the hell did it end up like this? Hopelessly in rapture by the perfect redhead watching him with lustful eyes. He could not allow this to happen. He could not allow himself to be distracted. No matter how badly he craved Reno's arms. He was a Remnant. Reno could never truly love him.

"You say it's not a problem

You say it's meant to be

But love is not an option

Our love is never free

And things are not so easy

So cold and we've been burned

I know that I'll have regrets

But that's the price

Of one more lesson learned."

He was scared. No other means to it. He was terrified to lose control. Kadaj was always in control. With Reno there was no certainty. No control. It was all one big risk, a risk he was terrified to take. Hesitation in the boy's movements, it was amazing how the body could betray spoken word to one who knew how to distinguish all the signs of even the most skilled liar. He was a Turk. He lived on risk, the edge of life's most dangerous razors. Kadaj was just another tightrope. Thin and shaking, trembling with adolescent terror. Reno would take it all away.

Kadaj said his conclusions and stole backstage to the dressing room. he needed a shower, desperately. Anything to get away from Reno. To get away from those eyes and that body. Peeling away leather layers he tossed them aside and stepped into the shower, turnign the water on. Warm droplets carressed his tight muscles, relaxing away the tension and stress. Running over him like fingertips, slow and teasing. Brushing sensitive flesh making him gasp. Reno.. Reno.. Why was he still thinking about that damned Turk?!

Strong warms crushed the Remnant against a strong chest. Every fibier in his being went haywire and he struggled, stopping when an all-too familiar hand sought treasure below.

"R-Reno!" Kadaj cried the redhead's name, pulling away. The redhead stood there in full uniform, flaunting muscle beneath soaked white cloth.

"Why don't you wanna fall in love?"

Kadaj looked away. "Because.. I fear.. not being loved in return..." Kadaj was never afraid. Reno terrified him.

Tender hands pulled him close, the soft lull of Reno's heartbeat ebbing away fear. Dirty, human warmth surrounded him brushing away the pale perfection. He felt so good here in Reno's arms.

"Don't be..."

Kadaj's heart near burst, the Turk's warm, hot mouth carressing his lips. Kadaj clung to the Turk's shoulders, pushing them close in all the right places. Reno's hands slid down supple skin, cupping the Remnant's soft butt. Kadaj purred, crushing their mouths together. Tongues clashed breaking moans between them. His knees flaltered held up against Reno's hips. Hips of legend that haunted his late night sleeps.

Eager hands tore clothing from Reno's body, shoving the redhead down against the tub. Reno grinned and straddled the boy above him. Kadaj's body trembled with anticipation, every cell, every fiber of his being burned with lust. He craved, no, needed the redhead.

Screams filled the tiny bathroom. Kadaj rocked back against the intrusive heat silently begiing for more. Their voices blended in perfect harmony, Reno slamming deeper into the boy's body making him howl even louder. Punishing nails bit into his shoulders urging him faster. They moved together like a well-oiled machine, burning, hotter and hotter. Nerves wrought tight stealing breath and word. So close.. so perfect...

White hot pleasure exploded through their brains as they finally succumbed to climax. They fell sated together, the Remnant snug in Reno's arms. Breathless they smiled content in their closeness. This.. was the way it should be. This was what it meant to be whole.

It was falling in love Kadaj craved more than anything else on the planet.


End file.
